1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an oral hygiene tool. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an ultrasonic flossing device for disrupting debris and plaque from the surface of a person's teeth, between a person's teeth, or from the root surfaces.
2. Background of Related Art
The accumulation of plaque is a leading cause of periodontal disease. Flossing by hand to remove debris between teeth is effective in removing some of the debris and plaque between teeth. However, the shape of the teeth, especially the fluted areas on the root surfaces, reduces the effectiveness of flossing by hand with string floss tools. With the use of jet systems, the force of the water can cause discomfort when passing between the teeth and often creates an undesirable splashback when directed against a tooth surface.